Ambivalence
by gungnirburst
Summary: Changes that affect life come in the days after Cecil's crowning ceremony. [AR. Edge/Edward. Kain/Cecil.] [Discontinued until further notice.]
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Title: Ambivalence

Game: Final Fantasy IV

Pairings: Edge x Edward, Kain x Cecil

Author: keadeblue264

And the people who have me on alert for KxC probably looked at this and went, "OMG another KainxCecil—wait, what?" I know. But give it a go, yeah? I've already fallen in love with this pairing. Also, this was originally going to be just a long one-shot, but I got all inspired (because of Ally; she knows what she did) and also didn't want to spend too much time working on it because I was so inspired and wanted to get something out like today. So you get chapters instead. Huzzah. Please enjoy.

Summary: Changes that affect life come in the days after Cecil's crowning ceremony. AR. EdgexEdward. KainxCecil.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy IV and I make no money from writing this.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance, FFIV AR, fluff, possible OOC, snippets of one-sided EdgexRydia and EdwardxAnna. Setting—shortly after FFIV's ending. Just without the wedding and Kain leaving. Yep. As if I haven't spun that one before.

* * *

><p>~**Prologue**~<p>

* * *

><p>She was gone. It was a pretty difficult thought to wrap his mind around. Without her here, this celebration was slightly less entertaining than it should have been. Though, when looking back at some of the parties in Eblan, this was fairly tame in comparison.<p>

Still, without her here, this room lacked the pretty face he really wanted to see.

He'd had the pleasure of her company for only a few minutes after the crowning ceremony was over. He talked to her during that time, which he would admit was more like outright flirting on his end than actual conversation. But then she left, back to the Feymarch most likely.

She could have stayed if she wanted to. Everyone who didn't live within Baron's walls and had come for the ceremony was allowed to stay as guests for the next few days before making their respective trips back home. Cecil was generous enough for that much at least. Instead, she chose to return to the underworld, as if she couldn't stay away from it for too long. The whole thing was extremely disappointing.

Sighing to himself and playing with the rim of his glass, Edge found himself going down the same line of thought he usually went to whenever she deflected his advances.

She was just playing hard to get. She would come around eventually.

Rydia would come back and he would get another chance.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: You know, before now there was absolutely nothing filtered under Edge and Edward. Nothing at all. Yep. keadeblue264: Forever breaking new ground. Or just doing weird things. I'm more willing to go with the latter. Please Review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is actually really important so I thought it better to just put it on my WIP stories instead of on my profile because, seriously, not everyone would see it that way. I won't be writing another note like this, I promise.

Anyway, after a lot of thought, I've decided that I'm going to leave this site. I kinda already left it a long time ago, but might as well make it official. The leave is for a lot of reasons: I don't come here anymore for hardly anything, this is no longer my preferred site for publishing fanfiction, I don't even log on much anymore, etc.

Don't get me wrong; it's been a lot fun while it lasted, but it's not fair for me to leave people hanging without an explanation. I might post here sometimes if the urge strikes me, but as far as that's concerned, I have moved operations. I'm going to miss this place, but I figured it was about time for me to be honest and not drag it out any longer.

The second purpose of this note is to give an update on the status of WIP stories, status matching the WIP fic. If you're curious about whether or not I will be continuing a certain piece please check that fic. Status will also be in the summary, but details about it will be in the fic. All that though will be put after this message.

I also figured it only fair to put where I'll be so you might continue to read my fics or just be in touch with me. I'm available at these four places:

**Tumblr**: megalovanias . tumblr . com

This is my personal tumblr where I post fandom junk and cry. What else is tumblr for.

**Tumblr**: nahoes . tumblr . com

This my writing tumblr. Not everything I write will go here and I might not update it that often, but it's a good place to look. I prefer this since I can prevent people from stealing my work. Thank you, HTML.

**Archive Of Our Own**: archiveofourown . org (slash) users (slash) gungnirburst

This is where I've moved to, basically. Same deal with the writing blog, though. My mood really decides what goes here and what goes on the writing blog. My more recent stuff is here so feel free.

**Twitter**: twitter . com (slash) megalovanias

If you ever wanted to see me cry about fandom in real time.

Now you don't have to do anything with these links. They're here just so you know that I'm not dropping off the face of the planet. You don't even have to acknowledge that I gave them. But just know they are available and you can bother me at these places. My PMs will still be open, too. Like I said, I may not do much here currently, but that doesn't mean I'm 100% done with this site. If you ever see my stories have been deleted, _then_ I will be done here. But they're staying for now. I'm not willing to completely let go of this account just yet!

And so ends the generic note! Please look below the line for story status.

* * *

><p><strong>Ambivalence<strong>: Discontinued until further notice.

Eh, this is kind of bittersweet given I only wrote a prologue. But I'm not very into FFIV lately. I'm getting back into it slowly, but not enough to write fic for it.

I might pick this up one day. Not in the near future, though.


End file.
